TUGS: The New Series "Return"
Return is the pilot episode of the first season of TUGS: The New Series. It was written by Dr. Raymond Stanz.thumb|300px|right|The pilot Plot Hello. My name is Captain Ronald Star. I used to be in charage of a fleet of tugs back in the 20's. We worked in Bigg City, PA, then the largest harbor in the world. I had six tugs. They were called O.J., Big Mac, Warrior, Hercules, Top Hat, and Ten Cents. In 1923 I aquired another tug and a snub-nosed submarine, Sunshine and Grampus. That same year, I maried a lovely woman and had a son, Jonathan. In 1925 I bought Emily, another tug. They were a good crew, always working to be the best in the harbor. Not always suceeding, but always trying their best. Our main rivals back in the day were Captain Zero and his Zed Stacks. They were named Zip, Zug, Zak, Zebeede, and Zorran. They wen't exactly nice, and were always making mischief and trying to steal contracts from us. Nevertheless, we were happy there, and life was good. Then, in 1929, the stock market crashed. Many tugboat companies shut down, but the Star Fleet and the Zed Stacks barely held on. Contracts were far in between, and me and Captain Zero fought tooth and nail over every job we could find. Things got worst in 1930, when I had to sell off O.J., Sunshine, Warrior, and Grampus. The Zed Stacks fared nor better, having to sell Zak. In 1931, we finaly went out of buisness. The rest of my tugs were sold off, and the Zed Stack suffered a similar fate the following year. I eventually moved away from Bigg City. Ten years went by. My wife died in a car crash in 1935, and I felt the happiest years of my life were over. I told my son the stories of my years as captain of the Star Fleet, and Jonathan eventuly told me he wanted to be just like me. Somtimes, I wondered what had happened to my tugs. Sunshine had returned to his orginal owners, the salavge fleet; Top Hat worked for the Dock Railway; O.J. worked in Fall River, MA towing new ships out to sea; Grampus was renovated and sold to the miltary as a patrol craft, and Zak, as far as I knew, was working in New York. The rest of the Tugs were probably lying a warehouse in Bigg City Port, slowly rusting. In 1939, the Second World War began, and the U.S. entered the war in 1941 with the attacks on Pearl Harbor and the Philippines. The Navy needed more tugboats to tow it's battleships out to sea. Jonathan decied to reopen the family business. So, after raising enough money, we were able to buy back all my old tugs. We moved back to Bigg City Port, and reopened Star Tug & Marine. Jonathan ran the company, while I mainly acted as an advisor. Sometimes, for old time's sake, I visited the Star Pier for a chat with the tugs. A few weeks after we reopened, we found the Zed-Stacks were back as well, now with Captain Zero's son Walter at the helm. Though the tugs were cross their old rivals were back, I personaly felt good about it. Everything was truly back to normal. The Star Tugs and Zed Stacks still bickered and fought, and much mischief was at hand, but I still didn't care. It was, after all, Johnathan's problem now! Trivia *The entire episode is narrated by Captian Star. *For the audio version of the series, Captain Star's voice is provided by TUGS Fanon's TenCents. Category:TUGS: The New Series Episodes Category:TUGS: The New Series Episodes